


Holding on to one another

by Pearlislove



Series: Seraphina Picquery/Percival Graves Family series [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Hugging, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 10:30:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10534641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearlislove/pseuds/Pearlislove
Summary: When Seraphina lost her little sister, Percival had promised he’d never leave her alone, and two years later he was yet to break his promise.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Needed some fluff, so I wrote a little Seraphina/Percival form their Ilvermorny days - Seraphina's Ilvermorny graduation, to be exact. Enjoy!

“Seraphina Picquery!” 

 

She is the last to be called up by the headmistress, her last name on the bottom of the alphabetically sorted list in the elderly woman’s hands, and when she does there's an aura of anticipation filling the room.

 

Unlike many others, Seraphina take her time as she stride up the aisle to the podium, purposely ignoring the younger students watching her from the sidelines as she reach out to pick up the last envelope still lying on the podium. It’s slightly thicker than the other student’s, and she smiles smugly. Of course it was thicker than the others.

 

Perfect grades, perfect track record and attendance, every voluntary assignment och exercise she could get her hands on. She had spent her years at school well, and now she was awarded, an envelope containing her ticket to the brightest of futures resting in her lap as she sat back down on her chair.

 

Everyone around her was antsy, eager to get up and out as soon as the principle finished. Outside, they had family and friends waiting for them with hugs and gifts and encouragement, and they couldn't wait to get to join them.

 

Seraphina was calmer. She knew she had no one waiting for her. She’d severed all ties to her family almost two years earlier, and her best friend, Percival, had told her he could not attend due to his work as an auror. She had no one to greet her as she left the school, she knew, and the knowledge gave her all the patience  she needed to sit still and listen for another fifteen minutes or so.

 

“Go. Light up the world with your wisdom and magic, and make us all proud.” 

 

Finally, the principle finished her speech, and all students immediately bolted out of their seats as they raced each other to the doors, pushing and shoving in an attempt to get first. Seraphina drew behind, unwilling to get caught up in the general commotion and still not feeling rushed to escape. Slowly, she followed the general crowd, walking in their wake and enjoying the peace they left behind.

 

Her school days were over, and though it felt a little strange, she looked forward to the future. She’d already been promised a spot in the Auror training program for the coming year, and was going to move to New York in only two weeks. Percival had offered for her to stay with him while she was still in training, and then when she started working she could get a place of her own. She had gratefully accepted, thinking sometimes her old friend was a little too kind for his own good.

 

The thought of her friend made Seraphina frown. He had been caught up in work and unable to travel the long distance to attend her graduation. She had told him it was alright, of course, but in reality she missed him. Since she broke loose of her family, he’d been the closest thing she had to someone who truly cared.

 

It would have meant so much if he couldn’t have been there, even if she would never admit it.

 

Stepping out on the steps of the school, she sees that most people has already left. Only a few smaller groups of people were still standing around, talking and hugging and smiling amongst themselves. Her chest ach a little as she was once more reminded there was no one waiting for her, but she ignored it, making her way a few steps down the stairs.

 

“Seraphina!” 

 

Looking up, Seraphina suddenly saw someone standing at the bottom of the stairs, all alone and patiently waiting for someone. It was a man, somewhere in his early twenties, with black hair sticking out in every direction, dark eyes and a smug smile that was all too familiar on his lips.

 

Percival Graves

 

“Percival!” Not wasting any more time, Seraphina rushed down the stairs, almost tripping in her hurry to make it to the bottom and the man waiting for her there.

 

Once at the bottom, she immediately threw herself at Percival, arms wrapping around his neck as he caught her in a tight, loving embrace. Her heart leaped with joy and laughter bubbleed in her stomach. Without even asking, Seraphina knew that he had missed her just as much as she’d missed him, and the mere knowledge that someone actually cared enough for her to show up when she needed him, to be there when she wanted him too, was enough to make her feel like she could keep going forever. It was everything she ever needed.

 

“Surprise Phina!” He laughed, pushing her closer as she tightened her grip in response, almost scared he’d disappear if she let go of him. “I’m here! Just i ntime to greet you.” Heburrow his head in her neck and she smile, because she knwos that he loves her. 

 

Kissing her on the cheek, she smiled and laughed, too. “I really thought you weren't coming. I thought no one would be waiting for me.” She doesn’t mean to be quite so emotional, but in the end, Percival is everything she has. There would never be words  to describe how much her best friend ment to her. Maybe even more, than a normal best friend would. Either way, now that he was actually there she held on for all she was worth.

 

“I’ll always be there. It’s not like I’d missed this for anything, anyway. I just wanted to surprise you.” He let go a little, and as she lean back she can see his dark eyes looking at her. They’re full of love and admiration and she knows that she means everything to him, too.More than any of them told the other.

 

“You succeeded.” She smile, absently trying to flatten his unruly black hair a little with her hand and only half succeeding. Seeing him standing at the bottom of the stairs had been a thousand times better than if she’d known he’d be standing there, and though it had hurt to think he was not coming, she was thankful he had lied to give her this amazign surprise.

 

When Seraphina lost her little sister, Percival had promised he’d never leave her alone, and two years later he was yet to break his promise. Not even when she thought he’d abandoned her did he actually leave her alone. They both mentally and physically held onto each other tight enough that no one could tell they hadn’t even said ‘I love you’ yet, and for them that was fine. They both needed the reassurance of a constant, trustworthy presence in their lives, and they both have it to each other. 

 

Sighing, Seraphina relaxed against Percival's chest. They still hadn’t moved an inch since they first started hugging, and Seraphina couldn’t care less about it. “I love you Percival.” Seraphina whispered, eyes fluttering close as she felt completely at peace, her best friends heartbeat almost lulling her to sleep. 

 

“I love you too, Seraphina.” Percival answered, resting his chin on top of Seraphina’s head and letting his eyes close as well. Everything was absolutely perfect, and they were perfectly in love. 


End file.
